owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Ferid Bathory
Ferid Báthory 「フェリド・バートリー, Ferido Bātorī」 is a seventh progenitor among the vampires. He is the one who killed Yūichirō's family, thus fueling Yūichirō's desire for revenge against all vampires. Appearance Ferid is a tall, slender male with long, silver hair that reaches his hips and possesses rather beautiful looks. He has bangs and a lock of hair over either ear. He keeps his hair tied back into a pony tail with a ribbon. The ribbon has stripes in the first chapter, but he replaces it with a black one after Krul defeats him. The ribbon tails trail to his shoulders. He also wears a pair of red diamond-shaped earrings dangling from either ear. Like all vampires, Ferid has elongated pointy ears, red eyes, and fangs. Ferid's attire is composed of several components, including a suit, a long coat, thigh high boots and a cape to compliment the noble appearance. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a decorative cut. It has a black line with dark gray rhombi intermittently dispersed along it. There is originally a stripe on his left side as well, but this disappears after Krul defeats him. The cuffs off the shirt are black and have four gold buttons down the outside. White lace ruffles comes out of the cuffs over his hands. He wears white gloves. Ferid wears a white cape with a decorative cut over his shoulders and arms. It reaches to his waist in the front and down to his upper thighs in the back. The cape has black shoulder details as well as the black vampire insignia on the left shoulder. It also has two black buttons on the right. A gold ring connects to the vampire insignia and is attached to a chain running under his ruffles. There are some gold decorations hanging from this chain. There is a wide dark gray strap beneath this cape moving from his right shoulder to his left hip. This has three strips running down it with a small mark over each stripe at set intervals. He wears a black collar that originally has a pair of two white stripes lining it in the first chapter, but he replaces it with a similar collar with one stripe afterward. The collar is decorated with a scarlet bow at the base of his throat. The tails of the ribbon reach his lower chest. Two layers of white ruffles are present beneath the bow and reach his mid-chest. Ferid also has a white waistcoat he wears over his posterior. It is split down the center and reaches his mid-calf. It is held in place by a wide black belt with a large buckle. The buckle rests over his left hip. He dons a pair of white pants and black boots, which reach his upper thigh. The boots have four golden buttons at his thigh and three at his calf. The boots are white at the toes, sole, and heel. A pair of small black ribbons meet over either heel and are kept in place by a small white button detail in the center. * Anime: In the anime, Ferid has a pair of gold lines around the wrist cuffs and only three buttons. The ribbon tails from the bow at his neck reach his hips instead of his mid-chest. Additionally, there are only three buttons at his thigh, and the boots are darker at the toes and heels without any detail. He has purple fingernails. Personality Ferid is chatty, happy, enthusiastic, playful, and sneaky. He is often described as unpredictable. He often says things to incite someone's temper but then says he is just kidding. Ferid enjoys irritating Third Progenitor Krul Tepes and Mikaela Hyakuya to a dangerous level, and he has a great deal of fun teasing Mika as well. He is infamous for his eccentric behavior and tends to cause "interesting" things to happen, according to Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford. When Crowley suspects a high-ranking noble may be giving information to the humans, Ferid is the first one he suspects. Ferid is self-serving and traitorous to serve his own ends, and he really appears to be assisting the humans somehow. He uses blackmail to stay Krul's hand when she desperately wants to see him dead. On the outside, Ferid acts kind and polite. However, he keeps many secrets and tells many lies. He is sadistic and enjoys manipulating others in order to torment them. He immensely enjoys crushing the hopes of human children and watching their expressions become filled with despair. He says he wants to hear them scream. He prefers the blood of beautiful boys and girls. Regarding age, he claims the 16-year-old Mika is just barely within his preference range. He would like Mika to drink human blood and stop aging as soon as possible, and he frequently brings up the topic when he is alone with him. Toward his own supporters, Ferid may say carelessly cruel things. His true objective is a mystery, even to his closest followers. He appears to be at work manipulating many things behind the scenes. He considers the humans to be ugly, insatiable cowards. He also mocks the vampires' boundless arrogance. History Unknown as of this moment. But he encountered Crowley when he was a human and possibly turned him into a vampire. Ferid was once called Michaela. Story: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 2 Ferid Bathory first appears at a zoo in Tokyo to investigate reports about humans dabbling in forbidden research. Guren uses a demon weapon provided by Mahiru to kill a Horseman. Ferid then appears before them, surprising Mahiru and Guren, and he easily defeats both of them. He breaks Guren's left hand and many other bones when Guren attempts to block his attack. Ferid is amused by their survival and says he is uncertain if he can still call them human. He takes half of the horseman corpse with him and leaves, utterly unconcerned about the humans behind him. Story: Vampire Reign Prologue Mika approaches Ferid and allows him to drink his blood in exchange for money and good food. He realizes Mika actually intends to steal a map from him and escape Sanguinem, but he patiently feigns ignorance and waits until Mika succeeds. In chapter 1, Ferid walks the streets of Sanguinem with a pair of hooded vampires. Mika and Yu are chatting, and Mika mentions that getting physically stronger is not enough against vampires. When Yu asks him what else they can do, Mika notices Ferid walking toward them. Mika suddenly greets him with a smile and runs up to him, confusing and alarming Yu. Ferid greets him and asks if he will come to his mansion that night. Mika politely agrees, and Ferid strokes his face while commenting on how delicious Mika's blood is. He says Mika is always welcome. When he asks if Yu will join them tonight, Yu begins to rudely reject the invitation until Mika covers his mouth and pulls him away. With a smile to Ferid, Mika apologizes, stating that Yū is too bashful and perhaps he might join them at a later date. They part ways. Mika meets Ferid that night, missing out on dinner with his family and returning home after everyone except Yu has fallen asleep. He has blood on the right side of his neck when he returns. Although the activities between Mika and Ferid are not shown, their physical contact and Mika's tears and desperation to escape imply it was worse than merely being bitten. This was severe enough for Mika to see escaping to the surface into a world he believed was completely devoid of human civilization and overrun by monsters as a preferable alternative. Mika successfully steals both a map and a gun from Ferid's mansion. Ferid waits patiently atop the archway for them to reach the exit. Once the children congratulate themselves on getting this far and plan to make their final steps, he takes a few steps forward and laughs. He says he has been waiting for them, and Mika looks up in despair. Ferid gleefully states that expression is why he played this "little game." Mika realizes what is about to happen, and Yu asks if this was a trap. In response, Ferid leaps down plucks up a young child standing between Yu and Mika. He bites the child's neck deeply and then claims he drank too much. He moves so quickly that Yu and Mika only turn in time to see him drop the corpse to the ground. Yu shoots at Ferid, but Ferid dodges the attack, laughing as he realizes that is his own gun. He decides to give them more hope. He says the map is real, and the exit is through the giant door at the end of the hall. He says he wonders what screams they will make as they step between hope and despair. Yu yells at the children to sprint for the exit while he and Mika hold Ferid off to buy them time. Ferid just smirks and runs between them, smiling as he kills every last child and Mika cries and begs him to stop. Akane Hyakuya is the last one he kills. Mika falls to his knees. He takes the gun from Yū and charges at Ferid. Ferid waits patiently, smiling and complimenting him once more on the taste of his blood. When Mika raises the gun, Ferid slaps Mika's hand away and grabs him by the neck. He then uses the claws of his right hand to puncture Mika's rib cage and make him cough up some blood. Refusing to surrender, Mika raises the gun once again, and Ferid amputates Mika's arm. Yuichiro then catches the gun and shoots Ferid in the head after telling him to die. He and Mika both fall to the ground. Yu escapes while leaving Mika behind to die. Hooded vampires hear the commotion and arrive at the scene. Krul appears as well and stops them from finishing off Mika. She says he belongs to her. She tastes Mika's blood and asks Ferid about what happened. Ferid stops playing dead and smirks before sitting up. He greets Krul with compliments and tells her how much he loves her, but she claims he only loves her power. He does not deny it. She says Ferid deliberately allowed her seraphs to escape. When Ferid says she is the one who needs to explain herself and brings up the Progenitor Council, Krul attacks him, easily removing his right arm and stomping on him as he hits the ground. Ferid says he will not pry into this matter any further and leaves while waving his amputated arm at her. He says he will be back because he loves her so much, but she only scowls at him and turns her focus to Mika. Second Shibuya High Arc At the end of the first volume, Ferid approaches Mika in a chapel, informing him that Yūichirō Hyakuya has been found. Mika draws his sword on Ferid and points it at Ferid's neck, but Ferid appears unconcerned. He says Yu was being used by the humans, just as they thought. In Sanguinem, Krul and a spokesperson give a speech to what appear to be over a hundred vampires. They discuss the nasty Japanese Imperial Demon Army, which is responsible for numerous crimes, including killing vampires, stealing vampire territory, and performing forbidden magic. Krul notices Mika and smiles at him. Ferid then realizes Mika is there and turns to wave at him. Mika sits a few rows behind him. Krul then steps forward to complete the announcement. She declares war against the humans for the sake of the world's stability. Vampires cheer, and Mika mutters that he will save Yu. Ferid turns to look back at Mika and smiles. Shinjuku Arc Ferid commands the attack on Shinjuku. In chapter 10, Crowley receives summons from Ferid to head to the front lines and join him at the 5th Street Intersection. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose scopes out the battlefield, looking for the vampire in charge. He spies Ferid with Mika at his side. Ferid returns his gaze, alarming Guren. Ferid laughs and says someone is spying on them. When Mika asks about he, Ferid tells him to not mind it and suggests he partake of some human blood. Mika tells him to shut up and says that is none of his business. Ferid mentions that they are forbidden to touch humans directly in the city, but Mika asks Ferid how much attention he paid to that law when he drank Mika's blood. Ferid laughs and tells him to not say such mean things. He reveals that Mika is the one who approached him. When Mika says that Ferid slaughtered his entire family for his entertainment, Ferid asks him if he is still upset over that "little incident" from ages ago now that he is a vampire. Mika says he is only mad at himself for being unable to protect his family. Ferid teases him about Yu and implores him once more to drink human blood. He says that starved vampires do not die but go mad and turn into demons. Guren Ichinose jumps into the battlefield and kills several vampires in a single strike. Ferid tells Mika that Guren is a member of the Moon Demon Company, which is elite even among the humans' vampire extermination units. Ferid says they must remind the uppity humans of their place. He orders Mika to fight with him and kill Guren while the other vampires keep the other humans busy. Mika says he can handle Guren on his own. Mika and Guren clash. Ferid says Mika's power and arrogance are overwhelming, but his arrogance will trip him up. He offers to help and points out that the humans did not intend to fight Mika one-on-one. They force Mika into a trap. When Guren attempts to strike Mika from behind, Ferid steps in, drawing his sword and blocking the attack. He then backhands Guren, sending him flying across the battlefield. Ferid says Mika owes him one. He warns Mika that humans are greedy coward but are also exceptionally determined. He asks again to work together with Mika, but Mika insists he has it covered now and orders his sword to drink more of his blood. Mika defeats Guren and stabs him through the chest when human reinforcements arrive, Yū among them. While Mika recognizes Yu immediately, Yu does not recognize him until he stabs Mika through the chest for attacking Guren. After Mika frees himself from Yu's sword, he moves a distance away. Ferid joins him. Ferid calls it a touching reunion and says that Yū is obviously being used by those humans. Mika says he will save Yu. Ferid says a human could never be one of them and offers to turn him into a vampire. Mika grabs him by the collar and threatens to kill him if he touches Yu. Ferid laughs, claiming it was a joke and offers to keep the other humans occupied while Mika rescues his "beloved princess." Yū begins to cry when he calls out for Mika, and Ferid calls it an adorable reaction. He draws his sword, claiming all of the humans besides Yu must die until Crowley arrives. He returns his sword to its scabbard and changes his plan from killing the humans to turning them into vampire livestock instead. The humans attempt to retreat. Ferid leaps behind Yu and then dodges his attacks. Guren swings at him next, but Ferid easily jumps behind him and kicks him aside. He mocks Yu for being quick but too young and Guren for being slow now that he is wounded. He then steps behind Yu and grabs his shoulder, saying he wants to see how Yu tastes. Mika responds by amputating the arm touching Yu. Ferid claims it was a joke. Mika attempts to escape with Yu while the vampires defeat the humans and drink their blood. Ferid holds Guren up by his neck. Soon, Yu screams as the drug he ingested kicks in and forces him to transform. Ferid films the transformation secretly. When Crowley asks Ferid what to do about that, Ferid asks Guren about that thing. He says that the bottomless greed of humans is frightening and points out they never manage to control what they create.Chapter 13, page 45 Yu attempts to kill Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi, but Mika steps in and is stabbed through the chest in her place. Yu flings Mika away, and Shinoa hugs Yu, triggering his transformation to cease. Guren chuckles and says that is is ace in the whole. When Ferid says that monster did not do much for them, Guren mentions that they were only decoys, alerting Ferid to Major General Shinya Hīragi's sniping attempt. Ferid dodges the brunt of the impact and only part of his left shoulder is injured. The Main Shinjuku Army arrives to reinforce the humans. The rest of the human's main army arrives. Crowley asks Ferid for orders, and Ferid says he is leaving. He tells Crowley that he can live or die, whichever he pleases. He then suggests they both return home since accomplished his goal. When Crowley asks for details, Ferid only smirks at him and tells him it is a secret.Ferid grabs Mika's shoulder and orders him to retreat. Mika refuses, but Ferid says he cannot save Yu right now. Mika curses the humans. When Ferid asks him if he is beginning to hate humanity, Mika claims to hate both humanity and humans. Ferid grabs his arm and tells him it is time to go home. When Mika struggles, Ferid grabs his neck and tells him to shut his mouth like a good boy. He grabs Mika by the waist and flees with him. Post-Shinjuku Arc In the following chapter, Ferid meets with someone in a ruined city full of sand like a desert. Ferid laughs about how perfectly his plans are proceeding. He says humanity's all-consuming greed is expanding unchecked, and vampires' boundless arrogance is making them look down at the entire world. He addresses this person as his "ever-so-amusing partner" and hands over research reports. This person wears black boots resembling those of the JIDA uniform. In chapter 22, Ferid attends a meeting of the Progenitor Council, and he brings Mika with him. He plays the video of Yu's transformation, causing quite a stir when they recognize the seraph of the end, which are being experimented on by the humans once again. A fourth progenitor claims Krul foiled that plan when she destroyed the Hyakuya Sect in Japan. Krul claims she eliminated the entire Hyakuya Sect and all of their orphans with the seraph gene eight years ago with her own hands. Ferid feigns ignorance about this and glances at Mika, who appears shocked and confused. Third Progenitor Lest Karr chips in, threatening to make Krul take responsibility for her failure. When he says he would be happy to take control of Japan in her place, she calls him a child and tells her to remember her place. He says he is only 200 years younger than her an claims to be stronger than her. Ferid redirects their attention to the problem at hand. Krul declares they will deploy their full army and kill every human under the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. A council member then asks about the child standing behind Ferid. Krul makes an uncomfortable expression, but Ferid only says that Mika is his favorite servant as of late. He claims he cannot bear to be away from Mika, but he does not name him. One progenitor scolds Ferid's for his behavior, pointing out that even Ferid himself is of too lowly a rank to attend their meetings under normal circumstances. Another says Ferid has always been eccentric. After the meeting concludes, Krul confronts Ferid, asking why he brought Mikaela there and if he is trying to dethrone her. She swings at him, leaving a deep fissure in the floor, and threatens to kill him. Ferid hides behind Mika with a scared expression, before becoming serious. He says Krul has been unable to kill him for some time since she would be the first suspect in his death. He says he may have plans for his secretes to reach the Progenitor Council on his death and mentions how the vampire queen has been meddling with the seraph of the end. She glares at him, and he claims her adorable face makes his heart flutter. He says it is his fault that Yu escaped, so he would face even worse punishment than her. Since they share the same secret, he asks if this makes them partners in crime. He tells her to take his hand and submit to him before claiming he was just kidding. He pats Mika's butt before leaving and says he hopes they will be the best of friends next time. A while later, Ferid finds Mika on the streets of Sanguinem. Mika is desperate for blood, sweating and gasping while feverish. Ferid pats him on the shoulder and suggests he slake his thirst. Since Mika has yet to drink human blood, Mika continues to age. Ferid says Mika is still barely at the age Ferid finds most beautiful, so he should halt his growth at his best spot. He plucks a livestock child named Dai off the street and pricks Dai's neck with his thumbnail. A few drops of blood trickle out, making Mika gulp. However, Mika resists his thirst and grabs Ferid's arm instead. He orders Ferid to let the child go and reminds him that drinking directly from a human is against the law. Ferid drops the boy unceremoniously onto the ground. Dai and Dai's friend glare at them. Ferid then asks him why Mika tries so hard to avoid drinking blood. He wonders aloud if Mika hopes to return to being human some day. Mika tells him to get lost. Ferid then asks if Mika is afraid Yū would hate him for drinking human blood, but Mika does not answer. Ferid appears again in chapter 23. He lurks around the streets of Sanguinem and looks at the children. He says one is cute, but he and his friend flee from him. Dai's friend from the previous chapter politely approaches Ferid and says he heard he might get something in return if he lets Ferid drink his blood. Ferid asks where he heard that and suggests he received that information from Mika. Nagoya Arc In chapter 35, Ferid flies with Krul to Crowley Eusford's domain. Ferid comments that the area is already under attack by the humans. They arrive at Nagoya by the time of chapter 38. Ferid Bathory approaches Crowley Eusford. Crowley says there is "too much fun" going on, so Ferid must be behind it somehow. He accuses Ferid of leaking information to the humans, but Ferid says he hates fools who betray their comrades more than anything else. Crowley does not buy it and then says the thing that gets him is that Ferid sold out his location to the humans as well. He asks Ferid to explain that. He says he thought he was part of Ferid's faction. Ferid points out that Crowley was entertained, and Crowley admits that. Ferid asks for thanks for sending something to liven up Crowley's boring day. Ferid says having a member of his own faction attacked makes him less likely to be suspected. Ferid admits to giving the information to humans, but he says someone even more twisted than he pulled the strings this time and points to Guren Ichinose, who lies beaten on the ground. Crowley says Guren does not look like it, but Ferid says that Guren is a namanari. A namanari is a human one step short of becoming a full demon. He says there are two beings in Guren's body, and they share their time in control. He says one half is the idealist who wants to save his friends and followers. He says the other half is possessed by the vengeful spirit of Guren's dead lover, a perfectionist who reduced herself to a demon in order to get what she wants. When Krul orders the vampires to set out for Nagoya Airport, a bit further away, Crowley asks Ferid about what is really about to start. Ferid laughs, stating that it is a grand party. He tells Crowley to stay close behind him at all times or else Crowley will die. Later during the battle at the airport, both Ferid and Crowley attacks Krul to catch her off guard - their plan to ultimately remove her from power. Krul had been ordering for Mikaela to bring back Yuichiro, and therefore they can escape together soon after. Then suddenly, Crowley charges in from behind with his blade to slash her from behind, but she reacts quickly and easily cuts off his arm. However soon after, Ferid emerges as Crowley served as the distraction to comment that Krul's pretty neck was wide open due to her arrogance, then plunged his fangs into her shoulder. As she mouths for Mikaela to go, Ferid manages to drink the Queen unconscious, jokingly saying that if he continued she would've died. With Krul unconscious, he is able to exploit her betrayal to the vampires and taking over from that point on. Post-Nagoya Arc Three months after the battle at Nagoya airport, Ferid summons an urgent call for the Progenitor Council. When the live feed loads, Krul Tepes is revealed to be bounded to her throne, looking in a worn condition. Many of the progenitors are astounded and shocked by the display, demanding to know what was going on in Japan. Ferid steps into view while he comments brightly. He proceeds to apologize to the high progenitors for the urgent call, stating that it was an emergency. 3rd Progenitor Gabel Parthe shouts at him, infuriated that he a non-high ranked progenitor dared to call the high progenitors. He taunts the seventh progenitor, only to be silenced by Lest Karr as the latter states that with Krul in her state that Ferid currently held the most power in Japan. Lest then urges for Ferid to continue. Ferid proceeds to inform the rest of the progenitors of the events that occurred in Japan. Crowley, Chess, and Horn speak up, only commenting little, irrelevant things. 2nd Progenitor Urd Geales is irritated with such a display and orders for them to stop acting foolish and to state the important details. Ferid then ultimately reveals to all in the Progenitor Council of Krul's betrayal of being involved with the humans' experimentation on the Seraph of the End. There are rears of shock and disbelief at the news. Ferid continues to state that the experiment has been completed and the Seraph has been weaponized by the humans, and with both him and Crowley's efforts they managed to subdue Krul as a traitor while risking their lives. He informs the other Progenitors that the vampires are now weak and powerless against the power the humans possesses. Suddenly from outside, the humans invade Sanguinem and on-screen, they blow the wall in behind Ferid. Lacus and René runs in on the meeting, saying the humans are coming to the palace and that he must flee. The seventh progenitor asks the higher progenitors for permission to abandon Japan, and in return he shall send them Krul. Urd murmurs the country's name as a last word. (Anime only) Four months after the battle, Ferid is seen standing alongside a platform along with Crowley, Chess, Horn, René, and Lacus along with a few other vampires. They stand there as a company to greet a fleet of aircrafts that arrives from Europe. From within the aircraft, Lest Karr steps out. As he walks out of the aircraft, Ferid kneels to him in a respective manner, stating that things were going to be more interesting. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities As a vampire, Ferid is naturally far stronger and more powerful than a human. Being a seventh progenitor, he is incredibly strong even among noble vampires and he is stronger than those of lower ranking vampire. However, he is weaker than the higher-ranked progenitors, such as Krul Tepes. As a vampire, he has immortality and regenerative abilities. Unless he is facing a large number of strong opponents, he uses his bare hands to fight. As a noble vampire, he has the ability and permission to turn humans into vampires as he pleases. Although he suggests turning Yū into a vampire at one point, he has yet to be seen exercising this ability. Vampires typically detest increasing their numbers. He is cunning and manipulative. He is also wise enough to toe the line of taunting Krul to the point of attacking him without actually crossing it. Equipment Ferid uses a European-style sword with a distinctive curved crossguard. Trivia *Based on his surname, he is possibly related to the famous serial killer Elizabeth Báthory. *'Farid' (فريد) also spelt Ferid or Fareed is an Arabic masculine personal name or last name, meaning "unique." * His favorite food is the blood of young boys and girls.Owari No Seraph volume 3, Character Materials Collection by Takaya Kagami * He uses hidden cameras, which was revealed in chapter 22. * He never wears the same ribbon twice. * In all of the cover and colored pages Ferid appears on, he is always turned away from the viewer. The sole exception is the cover of Volume 4. * In the popularity poll, Ferid earned 10th place at 856 points. * Kagami has described Ferid has one of the prettiest character in the series. Quotes: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 2 *"Heh… I didn’t know human demonology had come so far. You’re much stronger than you look, aren’t you?"—''Chapter 7, Page 316'' *"Ferid Bathory, Progenitor of the Seventh Rank. Though I doubt a mere human can appreciate the importance of that title."—''Chapter 7, Page 317'' *"Huh? You’re still alive? That’s amazing. Are you sure you two are really humans?"—''To Guren and Mahiru, Chapter 7, Page 318'' *"This is frightening stuff, you know. I have no idea what you humans were thinking, meddling in this sort of thing. If you keep playing with forbidden magic like this you’ll bring the whole world crashing down on our heads. That sword of yours is a kind of madness all on its own. The way you humans crave power is disgusting."—''To Guren and Mahiru, Chapter 7, Page 319'' *"I have no interest in what you humans do. Tear each other apart for all I care. What does it matter to me if the pigs start feeding on each other? Assuming you two really are human. Seeing how you survived a blow from my sword, I’m not so sure. I suppose it doesn’t really matter either way, though."—''To Guren and Mahiru, Chapter 7, Page 319'' Quotes: Vampire Reign *"I have been waiting for you... my poor little lambs. Yes. That look! ''That expression on a human's face the instant hope turns into despair. ''That is why I can't stop playing this little game."--''Ferid Bathory to the Hyakuya orphanage escapees, Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy"'' * "As you walk the thin line between despair and hope... I wonder what your voices will sound like when you scream."--''Ferid Bathory to the Hyakuya orphanage escapees, Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy"'' * "Didn't I just tell you? I want to see your faces twist in despair."--''Ferid to Mika and Yu, Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy"'' * "Mika! Oh Mikaaa...! Mika, Mika, Mika! Aah, so here you are again. Have you heard? It seems they have finally found him. The one you have been looking for all these years. Your precious, darling angel. As we thought, he is being used by some very nasty humans. I speak of... Yuichiro Hyakuya. Now then... How will you continue your story? Mikaela Hyakuya."--''Ferid to Mika, Chapter 3, "The Demon in Your Heart"'' * "I'm going, I'm going! But I'll be back, Krul. Because I love you so much."--''Ferid to Krul Tepes, Chapter 5, "Vampire Mikaela"'' * "My, my. Are you still upset about that little incident from ages ago, even now that you're a vampire?"--''Ferid to Mika about slaughtering Mika's family four years prior, Chapter 11, "Vampire Attack"'' * "You have but one family member left, Little Yu Hyakuya. And you will do everything you can to ensure his safety. Isn't that right? Oh, what love? Aha ha ha!"--''Ferid to Mika, Chapter 11, "Vampire Attack"'' * "It seems we'll have to remind these uppity humans of their place."--''Ferid to his soldiers, Chapter 11, "Vampire Attack"'' * "As for you Mika... How about you show us the power of Third Progenitor Krul Tepes's Favorite Pet. Okay? You and I shall kill that peacock there. Understood?"--''Ferid to Mika about Guren, Chapter 11, "Vampire Attack"'' * "Ooh! Such a performance from you, Mika. It is no wonder you are Third Progenitor Krul Tepes's favorite. Your power and arrogance are overwhelming. But that arrogance will trip you up. Shall I help you out?"--''Ferid to Mika, Chapter 12, "A Very Safe Supplement"'' * "See, Mika? You shouldn't underestimate humans. They are greedy cowards, but also exceptionally determined. Ha ha! Though I'm sure I needn't tell that to a former human!"--''Ferid to Mika, Chapter 12, "A Very Safe Supplement"'' * "Aha! That was Yuichiro Hyakuya, wasn't it? What a touching reunion. I'm so moved I could almost cry! So what will you do now, Mika? It seems obvious to me... that Little Yu is being used by those humans."--''Ferid to Mika, Chapter 13, "Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "Here, let me give you a hand. I will keep the other humans occupied... while you go rescue your beloved princess."--''Ferid to Mika about Yu, Chapter 13, "Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "Goodness. What an utterly adorable reaction. No wonder you are so attached to him. Well then, shall we begin? All humans besides precious Little Yu must die."--''A blushing Ferid to Mika about Yu, Chapter 13, "Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "Goodness, what was that? Humans certainly know how to craft unpleasant monsters."--''Ferid about Yu's transformation, Chapter 13, "Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "Impertinent human. Is this another one of your special 'experiments,' then? Where on earth does that bottomless greed of yours come from? It's frightening. Truly frightening. And to top it off, you never manage to control what you create. See?"--''Ferid to Guren about Yu, Chapter 13, "Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "Hmm... All these filthy humans crawling about is turning my stomach. I'm going to leave."--''Ferid to Crowley, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "That will be quite enough of that. You have had your fun for today. Now shut your mouth like a good boy."--''Ferid to a protesting Mika, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "Ha ha! Goodness... Everything is proceeding so perfectly it's almost laughable! Humanity's all-consuming greed continues to expand unchecked... and vampires' boundless arrogance has them looking down their noses at the entire world. Don't you agree? My ever-so-amusing partner. Here you go. These are our research reports."--''Ferid to an unknown individual, Chapter 15, "Complicated Connections"'' * "Because you have yet to drink human blood... your body still ages. Yet, you are still that age I'' find most beautiful... Just barely, anyway. So then... How about drinking human blood and halting your growth at its best spot? You'll feel ''much better."--''Ferid to Mika, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul"'' * "Oh... Him, m'Lord? He is my most favorite servant of late. I can't bear to have him leave my side."--''Ferid to the Progenitor Council about Mika, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul"'' * "Eep! How scary! But... you can't. Not anymore. If I die now... you will be the first one everyone suspects. No. You've been unable to kill me for some time. After all... I might have plans for my secrets to reach the Progenitor Council on my death. Who would've thought that the vampire queen had stained her hands with the taboo of the 'seraph of the end'? What could her majesty possibly want with something like that? Aha ha! Please, don't glare at me with that adorable face. It makes my heart flutter. Of course, it is ''my fault that Little Yu escaped. If they discover that, I will face even worse punishment... Oh, wait! Wait, wait! Then doesn't this mean... you and I are actually ''partners in crime? We share the same secret, after all. Yay! Now we can finally be friends! Take my hand. Submit to me, Krul Tepes. Just kidding! Anyway, I think that's enough for today. I'd hate to be wrong and wind up dead. But I'll be back later. Next time I hope we'll be the best of friends!"--''Ferid to Krul, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul"'' * "Oh no, Krullie dear! It seems like this whole area is already under attack by the humans."--''Ferid to Krul, Chapter 35, "Traitorous Allies"'' * "How insulting. Everyone knows that I hate fools who betray their comrades more than anything else."--''Ferid to Crowley Eusford after Ferid betrays the other vampires and leaks information to the humans and Crowley calls him out on it, Chapter 38, "The Namanari Awakens"'' * "Aha ha ha! You are half-correct, yes. But this particular little plot had someone even more twisted than me pulling the strings."--''Ferid to Crowley Eusford about the battle at Nagoya, Chapter 38, "The Namanari Awakens"'' * "Oh. But you do know that he's a namanari, right? It is a half thing--''a human one step shy... of becoming a full demon. Two beings in one body. They share their time as one or the other. One half, the ''idealist, ''who wants nothing more than to save his friends and followers. The other, possessed by the vengeful spirit of his dead lover, the ''perfectionist ''who reduced herself to a demon to get what she wants. Watch. Now the ''real monster comes out." ''--Ferid revealing Guren to be a namanari and explaining his nature to Crowley, Chapter 38, "The Namanari Awakens"'' * "Stay close behind me at all times, Crowley. If you don't, even you will die."--''Ferid to Crowley before heading to the experimental grounds at Nagoya Airport, Chapter 39, "The Beginning of the Plan"'' * "Hee hee... Oh, but he was just the distraction, your majesty. You've left your lovely neck wide open."--''Ferid to Krul after she becomes distracted by Crowley, Chapter 41, "Arrogant Love"'' * "Mmm, too close. Too close. Drink any more and she just may die."--''Ferid after drinking Krul's blood, Chapter 41, "Arrogant Love"'' * "Ooh, keep the compliments coming."--''Ferid to Crowley after defeating Krul, Chapter 41, "Arrogant Love"'' * "Me? All I want is to kill some time."--''Ferid to Crowley when asked about his objective, Chapter 41, "Arrogant Love"'' * "That aside, have you taken a look at the humans? They've broken the taboos and completed not one, but two Seraphs of the End. Vampire-kind can no longer rest easily with those running about. I'm sure, before long, all of the highest-ranked progenitors from across the whole world with gather here in Japan."--''Ferid to Crowley, Chapter 41, "Arrogant Love"'' * "FELLOW VAMPIRES, HEAR ME!! I have just witnessed Krul Tepes in a flagrant act of treachery against all of vampire-kind!! She had a hand in the creation of the Seraph of the End!! The Progenitor Council is sure to convict her of high treason!! Accordingly, I, Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory, shall now take command of this operation! Follow me!! We must go and destroy the humans and their forbidden experiments!!"--''Ferid to the vampires, Chapter 41, "Arrogant Love"'' * "Well, you see... We actually have a surprising and highly inconvenient issue on our hands at the moment."--''Ferid to the Progenitor Council, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' * "Unbelievable as it seems... Third Progenitor Krul Tepes herself... was in league with the humans and their Seraph of the End experiment! Not only that... The experiment succeeded! The humans now have a fully weaponized Seraph of the End! Both myself and my close ally, 13th Progenitor Crowley Eusford, risked our lives to apprehend the traitor Krul Tepes... But the power the humans have acquired is great. We vampires here in Japan have no way to counter it--(Sounds of explosions resound in the background.) Presently, the vampire presence in Japan, including our capital of Saguinem underneath Kyoto, is in danger of being wiped out. (An explosion destroys the wall behind him.) You can see our predicament. I'm sure my lords and ladies of the Progenitor Council will wish to come here to eradicate these rebels personally... But first, I would eg permission to withdraw our presence from Japan temporarily. And, if I may, I'd like to deliver the traitor Krul Tepes to you directly."--''Ferid to the Progenitor Council, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' * "Hey, now! I'll have you know that I thought at least you were my friend!"--''Ferid to Crowley, Chapter 43, "Where It All Begins"'' * "Aww! Not even once in all 800 years we've been together?"--''Ferid to Crowley, Chapter 43, "Where It All Begins"'' * "Boy, living forever gets so boring sometimes."--''Ferid to Crowley, Chapter 43, "Where It All Begins"'' * "A little fishing village where we'll meet up with precious little Yu and Mika... and become their new best friends."--''Ferid to Crowley about their destination, Chapter 43, "Where It All Begins"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Vampires Category:Nobles Category:Progenitors Category:7th Progenitors Category:Ferid Bathory's Faction